


The Rest of Pony's Story

by GinevraMolly89



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraMolly89/pseuds/GinevraMolly89
Summary: This was originally written for a school assignment back in 2005. It was written as an extra chapter at the end of the Outsiders book. I originally published this on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis & Dallas Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Rest of Pony's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a school assignment back in 2005. It was written as an extra chapter at the end of the Outsiders book. I originally published this on fanfiction.net.

There is more to my story. Two nights before my theme was due, I had one of my dreams. The only differences were that I remembered it and it had nothing to do with my parents. My dream started out where it was so dark that it looked like I was just standing in a part of outer space with no light. After a while I could see the figure of a person as clear as day. Their back was toward me and the only thing I could tell about the person was that they had white blonde hair. Slowly they turned around. When I could see their face, I was shocked to see the face of Dallas Winston.  
When Dally noticed me, a wide smile spread across his face, and he said, "Hey Ponyboy, it's great to see ya! You seen Johnnycake anywhere?"  
I was so happy to see Dally even if it was just a dream. "It's great to see you too, Dally! And no, I haven't seen him anywhere. Why was he supposed to be here?" I asked looking around as if Johnny would just pop out of thin air. Not seeing Johnny, I looked back at Dally feeling that out of my two dead friends it couldn't be Johnny I was talking to.  
"Yeah, he's supposed to be here," Dally said also looking for Johnny. After a minute or so of looking for Johnny, he came running up. When Dally saw him, he immediately started in on him with a grin on his face, "Hey kid, you're late."  
I noticed something different about Dally's grin, it was still a bit reckless but it wasn't bitter anymore it seemed happy. I also noticed that his eyes now lit up when he smiled. Noticing this made me laugh. Johnny also laughed as he said, "I know." Then he turned to me, "Hey Ponyboy how's it going?"  
I had to think on that. After a bit I thought how can I be doing good when two of my friends are dead? I hadn't realized it, but I had said it out loud.  
Dally and Johnny looked at me funny. "You still ain't over Johnny and me being dead, are you?"  
I glared at him and asked, "So am I supposed to forget two of my best buds just like that?"  
Johnny smacked Dally Across the back of his head and said to me, "Course not. We want you to remember us and move on. You can't be like this; threatenin' Socs, bottling up your emotions. You got to move on. You got to be yourself again Pony. You need to start lookin' at sunsets and stars. You need to start dreaming and caring again Ponyboy."  
Dally nodded in agreement, "You can do those things and not have to be thinkin' 'bout us bein' dead all the time. Us bein' dead ain't your fault, Pony. Shoot, I know I shouldn't a pulled that heater on the fuzz, but I wasn't thinkin' right."  
I looked down at my feet. Dally and Johnny were right I shouldn't keep thinking about then being dead; I should remember the good things about them. Like the way Johnny and I could talk about anything, and the way Dally was always sticking with the gang. They're also right about me needing to dream and care. Then I remembered what Johnny had said before he died, "Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold." I also remembered the letter I found in the copy of Gone with the Wind Johnny had left me. I realized I wasn't keeping my promise. I looked at Johnny and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry for not keepin' my promise to stay gold."  
Johnny grinned and laughed, "It's ok Pony. You know Pony, we can see the sunset from where we are, and I made Dally watch one."  
Dally smiled, "It wasn't the most fun thing I've done, but I can see why you and Johnnycake like watchin' 'em so much. There ain't much to do except watch things like the gang and sunsets."  
Johnny laughed, "Awe, come on, admit it. You like watchin' sunsets."  
Dally grinned, "Naw I won't. Hoods don't admit stuff like that."  
Johnny shook his head and laughed, "You ain't a hood no more Dally. Dead people can't be hoods, especially if they ain't in hell."  
Dally shrugged and asked, "Who said I ain't?"  
Johnny Laughed and threw his arms up in frustration, "I give up!" Then his voice turned serious, "Ponyboy, stay gold… won't ya?"  
And I woke up and sprung into a sitting position just as I answered with an enthusiastic, "Of course!" I quick looked at the clock. It was 2:18am, and I was wide awake. There was no going back to sleep for me. When I got up, I hadn't realized it, but Sodapop had woken up. As I left the bed Soda said, "Ponyboy, what you doin' up?"  
I turned toward him and replied, "I had a dream; it woke me up and I can't sleep."  
Soda's eyes went wide. "Do you remember it? Was it the dream about the funeral?" he asked worriedly.  
I smiled and replied, "Yeah I remember it, and no it wasn't that dream"  
"Then what was it about?"  
I smiled, I could tell Soda anything, "I saw Dally and Johnny, and I was talkin' to them. They told me to stop bottlin' stuff up, to move on, and to dream and care again."  
Soda smiled, "Well that seems like Johnny but I don't know about Dally sayin' anything like that."  
I laughed, he was right. "It mostly was Johnny talkin' and Dally agreein'."  
Soda laughed and asked, "Did they say anything else to you?"  
I smiled to myself. "Yeah Johnny told me to stay gold. Soda, you should go back to bed I'm goin' outside to think."  
Soda nodded and fell back asleep. I got up and walked outside being careful not to let the door slam behind me. I sat on the porch and thought about the dream. Johnny and Dallas seemed to have changed. They both were much happier. After a while of thinking I came to the conclusion that Johnny was right weather it was in a dream or not. I sat there watching the stars and waiting for the gold of the sunrise and told myself that even though nature can't stay gold I would.


End file.
